Jealous Bug
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladybug did not get jealous! No! Nope! She didn't! Especially not because of Chat Noir giving attention to other girls! Really, no! Ladybug was NOT jealous!
1. Random Fangirls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Jealous Bug**

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir just their usual fistbump after having just beaten another akuma.

"You were great, Chat Noir." Ladybug complimented her partner who sighed.

"Thanks, Bugaboo. I just can't believe I had to wear high heels again." he groaned and she giggled.

Today's akuma had been a worker from a shoe store who got akumatized by Chloé like most akumas.

This time the blonde brat had wanted shoes but the ones she liked weren't in her size and instead of accepting that and moving on, she had thrown a fit and threatened the owner of the store that her father would have it closed down unless the poor worker was fired, despite having done nothing wrong.

It ended with an akuma that used shoes as weapons and as a result poor Chat ended up wearing pink high-heeled shoes that didn't come off and while they were really pretty, they were also obviously hard to walk in, let alone fight in but the male hero had somehow managed.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" a voice yelled and turning around the heroes saw a group of reporters and other civilians running towards them.

"Here we go again." Ladybug sighed before fixing a pleasant smile on her face, ready to pose for pictures and sign autographs.

Soon all the civilians reached them and the heroes were pulled away from each other by their own fans.

Ladybug resisted the urge to sigh as she drew a little ladybug on a paper for some boy her own age.

She loved Paris and its people and she honestly felt flattered that so many admired her but it got pretty tiring sometimes.

At times like these she wished she had as much energy as Chat Noir did.

She wondered how her good partner was doing with his own fans and turned to look at where we was standing.

She wasn't expecting what she got to see.

Sure, she knew her kitty had fans, even if not as much as her, but she didn't expect to see Chat Noir surrounded by at least seven girls their age, all of them giggling excitedly as they took turns taking selfies with the boy in the catsuit.

Ladybug frowned upon seeing how close each girl was clinging to her partner.

Each of them would shamelessly hug Chat close as if he was their best friend or even boyfriend, pressing themselves up against him and leaving no space in between.

They weren't just average fans who admired him like most people, they were actual complete fangirls with huge crushes on him and took whatever chance they could to get close and try to get his attention, not caring if watever they did was decent or not,

Of course Chat didn't pull away from them.

While Ladybug often tended to leave or tell off people such as Chloé or extreme fanboys that tried to touch her without permission, Chat Noir always stayed much more polite and was more willing to put up with crap like that.

Still, Ladybug didn't put up with behavior like those girls were showing, especially when one leaned into Chat's face, ignoring how the boy tried to lean away.

With that the girl started walking towards them and cleared her throat.

"Oh! Hello, My Lady!" Chat cheerfully greeted her, the fangirls pouting when his attention wasn't on them anymore.

"Hey, Kitty! Time to go. We'll be runing out of time soon." she replied smoothly and smiled when he nodded.

"Sorry, ladies. This cat should join his lady." he told the girls and winked at his partner.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" one of the fangirls whined as she grabbed Chat's arm and pulled it closer so her chest was pressed against it.

Ladybug was disgusted that the display and ready to tell to girl to stop when Chat cleared his throat and gently pulled his arm back.

"I'm really sorry but Ladybug is right. We should get going now. _Purr-haps_ we'll see you next time." he smiled charmingly, making the girls swoon.

With that the heoes shared and nod and jumped away from the scene, only stopping a few roofs further.

"You don't have to put up with perverted fans like that, you know." was the first thing Ladybug said.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry because I'll make sure to say something next time, though I'll make sure to stay polite." Chat nodded with a small smirk.

"Why do I get the feeling you're implying something?" Ladybug crossed her arms.

"No offence but you can be pretty rude sometimes, LB." he answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she cried out, feeling insulted.

"Hey, no need to get angry! It's just that you tend to snap at people when you're annoyed! You're doing it whenever you're telling Chloé or someone else to back off. You don't act as polite as you usually do." he quickly explained himself while holding his hands up as if to protect himself against her temper.

Ladybug huffed at that, knowing he had a point.

"Still, I don't regret it even if I'm rude. I don't like it when some brat or a bunch of perverted boys are touching me and I also don't like it when some desperate and also perverted fangirls goand touch me partner." she raised her chin up to try and act cool but then she realised what she said in her rant.

Judging by Chat Noir's grin he heard it too.

"My Lady, you don't like other girls being near this cat? Are you getting posesive?" he teasingly leaned closer.

"W-what?! Of course not!" she shoved him away as she felt herself blush, much to her annoyance and his amusement.

"It's _purr-pectly_ fine for you to get a little jealous, bug. You don't have to worry though. You are the only woman for _mew_." the boy's grin was big and all Ladybug wanted to do was slap it off.

"I'm not jealous!" she nearly screamed.

"Rrrrrrrrealy?" he purposly stretched the 'R'.

"Yes! Why would I be jealous of some random fangirls of yours?"

"Because you finally became aware of my dashing good looks?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh! Just shut up! I'm _not_ jealous!" and with she grabbed her yoyo and took off.

She knew he was wrong.

She was just trying to be a good partner and respect him while trying to get the point across to the public that they should respect him too.

She didn't take Chat Noir away from his fangirls for any other reason.

She. Was. _Not_. Jealous.


	2. Alya

Marinette sighed as she walked to school, today being one of the rare days where she wans't late and so didn't have to hurry up and run.

Still, she was only on time thanks to Tikki or else she would have been just as tired as usual.

She hadn't been able to sleep much, not because of an akuma or homework but because she kept thinking about Chat Noir.

Not really because her partner had visited and kept her up as he sometimes did but because she spent her night thinking about him or his fangirls to be specifically.

After the incident where Chat got dragged off by a bunch of girls hung in her head.

She knew it was normal for fans to want to take pictures with one of the heroes and she shouldn't get upset about it.

It was the fact that those fangirls were the kind of disgusting fangirls who straight way tried to force themselves upon the poor hero that made her angry.

Despite being a goofball from time to time, Chat Noir was a perfect gentleman to civilians unless he was upset with them, him usually being the one the calm Ladybug down when her temper flared everytime someone was rude, obnoxious, plain annoying or all three of those things and more (*cough* Chloé *cough*).

Fangirls took advantage of the fact that her kitty was too polite to brush them off and Marinette hated that.

It wasn't like she was jealous like Chat and later on Tikki had teased her about or anything like that!

She was just looking out for her partner and making sure he got treated with the respect he deserved!

"Marinette!" a voice suddely yelled, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Turning around she spotted her best friend Alya running her way.

"Hey, Alya! Good morning!" she greeted the other girl cheerfully.

Alya was just what she needed to finally forget about what happened.

"Girl, if it's already a good morning then allow me to make it a great one by showing you _this_!" the young reporter held up her Phone with a while grin.

"Let me guess, you got a picture of Ladybug?" Marinette affectionately rolled her eyes.

"As great as that would be, no." Alya giggled and Marinette frowned.

"A picture of Chat Noir?" she did her second best guess on what got her friend so hyper.

"Even better! I got an interview with him!" Alya shoved her Phone in her surprised friend's face.

"You what?" was all Marinette managed to say to that.

"Just watch!" and without letting Marinette say anything else Alya started to play a video.

 _"Hey, LadyBloggers! Alya here again and this time I'm not alone but with one of Paris' awesome heroes, Chat Noir!" Alya's face appeared on the screen before turning the camera a bit to show Chat Noir sitting next to her on a parkbench who gave a friendly smile and a small wave before resting his arms on the back of the ben_ _ch, one arm going a little behind Alya but not inappropiatte or anything like that._

 _"Thanks again for doing this, Chat." Alya_ _casually said as she looked at the blonde._

 _"No purr-oblem! Glad to be here!" the_ _catboy answered._

 _"Just make sure to get my good side." he joked, raising his_ _chin and looked with half-lidded eyes and Alya laughed._

Marinette blinked at that.

Did Alya really think her partner was funny?

 _"Alright, here's what we'll do. I'll ask you some questions and if they're too personal and you don't can just say 'Pass'." the blogger explained and_ _Chat nodded in understanding._

 _"Let's start with something simply. What's your favorite_ _color?"_

 _"I think my favorites are probably green and blue." he said after thinking for a moment._

 _"Really? And I'm guessing green is your favorite since being Chat Noir gives you these pretty e_ _xtra green eyes, right?" Alya winked at him playfully._

Now that Alya had pointed it out Marinette couldn't help but admit she agreed with her friend on how Chat had gorgeous green eyes that she was secretly a little jealous of them.

 _"A_ _ctually no."_

 _"No? Alya asked in surprise._

 _"Nope."_ _Chat made a popping sound at the 'p'._

 _"I always liked green. It's the color of a lot of things I like. Blue is more something I like be_ _cause of eyes."_

 _"Oh? Do tell."_

 _"Blue's the color of Ladybug's eyes." the boy smiled sweetly in the_ _camera._

Marinette felt herself blush at hearing that.

Did Chat really like the color blue because of her eyes?

That was a little weird but also strangely cute and flattering.

 _"Awww! That's so sweet!" Alya cooed and Chat grinned basfully, a small blush covering the parts of his_ _cheeks that weren't hidden by his mask._

 _"Alright, time for_ _question two! Are you ready?" Alya raised her eyebrows at him._

 _"Ready as I'll ever be!" Chat replied as he_ _copied her_ _._

 _"How old are you?"_

 _"I'm sorry but I'll have to pass that one."_ _Chat shrugged and Alya pouted._

Marinette felt honestly pleased to see her partner being so careful with anything that might give hints about his identity.

 _"What's the best about being_ _Chat Noir?"_

 _"One is that I got to know Ladybug and be so to her all the time." Chat ansered with a grin and Alya_ _cooed again._

Once again did Marinette feel her cheeks warm up at something Chat said.

 _"The other part is the freedom I get. You see, I'm not really allowed to do much in my normal life and while being Chat I can be whoever I want and do act like I want without anyone saying anything." he told and Alya stared at him in awe._

Marinette frowned at hearing that.

He had hinted a few times that his normal life wasn't the happiest but to hear him so openly confess why he liked being a hero so much stung her heart a little.

 _"Uhm... How about another question? Your ears and tail, do they have a purpose or are they just decoration?" Alya decided to keep the interview going and get rid of the awkward subje_ _ct._

 _"Oh, they work alright!" Chat answered cheerfully as he flapped his kitty-cat ears on his head and his tail moved in front of him and he twisted it in the shape of a little heart, making Alya gasp in ex_ _citement._

Marinette blinked at that.

Sure, she knew his ears tended to twitch every now and then and so did his tails but he never purposely did that.

She didn't even know he could twist his tail in shapes!

 _"That's so awesome!" Alya cheered and with a grin Chat unfolded his tail and playfully wiggled it in front of the girl's face, making her laugh._

Okay, now Marinette was getting honestly annoyed with the cat.

 _After a few seconds of goofing off Alya_ _cleared her throat to ask something else._

 _"Okay, since we now know your ear and tail work like real ones, do you have any other cat-like stuff about you?" Alya asked, obviously hoping for something else to happen and give her something to lagh with him about._

 _"Well, I got night-vision which has_ _come in handy a few times that it was dark."_

 _"That's pretty neat."_

 _"Thanks but I_ _can also purr." he grinned._

 _"What?! Really?!" Alya_ _cried out._

 _"It usually happens automatically when my lady scratches me behind the ears or under then chin. You wanna give it a try and see if I end up purring?"_ _Chat suggested._

Wait. What?

 _"REALLY?!" Alya looked like she was about to burst and Chat chu_ _ckled before motioning her her to get a move on._

 _With that Alya carefully reached over and gently ran her fingers through_ _Chat's blonde hair behind one of his ears._

 _A low purr sounded from the boy, not nearly as audible as when Ladybug scrat_ _ched him but it was there._

WHAT?! Was Chat Noir really letting Alya scratch behind his ears?!

But that was _their_ thing!

 _Ladybug_ would scratch Chat whenever he did something good or just when she was feeling affectionate and he would purr for _her_!

 _"This is one of the best days of my life!" Alya gushed as she looked back and forth between the one she was interviewing and the_ _camera in her phone._

 _"Glad to have been able to make you this happy!" Chat grinned and with that the girl pulled her hand ba_ _ck._

 _"Alright, last question. Is there anything you want to say to the people of Paris?" Alya asked and he nodded before looking straight into the_ _camera._

 _"Listen everyone, I know some of you might get hurt, angry or any other way of upset and turn into an akuma. Just remember that if that happens it's not your fault and neither that of others if they get turned. Just try to stay positive and trust me that Ladybug and I will save the day." he spoke with a soft gentle voi_ _ce, ending with a wink._

Now that was something that made Marinette feel proud of her kitty again as that was almost exactly what she herself would have said.

 _"There you have it, people! A real live interview with Chat Noir! Stay tuned untill ne_ _xt time! Alya, out!"_

And with that the video ended.

Marinette honestly wasn't sure what to think when it was over.

She was happy for Alya that she got an interview with Chat Noir since she knew how much it meant for her friend and the LadyBlog.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit upset with how at ease Chat had seemed with Alya.

He had allowed her to scratch behind his ears and even showed a trick he had never even shown her, his partner!

"Mari? Why the long face, girl?" Alya suddenly asked and the designer was brought back to reality.

"Huh?" she asked in surprise as she met Alya's amused gaze.

"You were looking at my phone as if it stole your favorite snack. What's with the pouty face?" hazel eyes stared into bluebell ones, trying to find something.

"Uhm..." went Marinette, not sure what to say.

Alya gasped loudly and a grin spread over her face, it being so big it scared Marinette a little.

"Girl? Are you _jealous_ of me?" she the asked out of the blue.

"W-w-w-w-w-what?!" Marinette cried out as she felt her whole face turn red.

"Well, it's not like I can blame you! The guy's pretty cool and he's _hot_!" when Alya said that Marinette choked on her own saliva and flew into a coughing fit.

"I mean, do you know anyone else who's booty can look that good in tight leather?"

"A-A-A-ALYA!" Marinette practically screamed as all the times she may or may not have looked at her partner's butt started popping into her mind.

"Still, the point is that I got to interview Chat Noir and sit next to his hunky form and you are jealous~" and with a wink Alya sauntered off, leaving a bright red Marinette behind.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"


	3. Chloé

"Ugh!" Marinette groaned as she slumped in her seat at school.

A few hours had passed and she hadn't been able to focus at all because Alya's interview with Chat kept playing in her head.

She was honestly happy for Alya but she didn't like how Chat had shown Alya (and technically also the rest of Paris) something Marinette herself as Ladybug hadn't even known.

She was his partner so why didn't she know he could twist his tail into shapes first?!

And why did he just allow Alya to scratch him so he'd purr for her?!

Marinette honestly thought her scratching him and him purring for her was something special.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when panicked screams rung through the school.

"WHERE IS CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS?! I'LL SHOW HER FOR RUINING MY SCIENCE PROJECT AND MAKING ME FAIL!" a voice boomed and Marinette sighed in annoyance.

That's right, during lunch break Chloé had been her usual rude self and shoved a girl that was carrying one of those volcano models.

The volcano had fallen to the floor and was completely ruined but instead of apologising like a normal person would do Chloé had just smirked and told the girl it was her own fault for daring to be in the way and with a flip of that stupid ponytail had walked off while laughing that annoying high pitched shriek of hers.

Now Marinette thought about it she realised she and probably everyone else should have expected an akuma.

After all, Chloé was responsible for more then half of the akuma attacks in all of Paris.

Barely a moment later the teacher allowed everyone to leave so they could get to safety.

After making sure everyone else was out of the room she Marinette called out "Time to transform! Tikki, spots on!" before being surrounded by pink light that transformed her into Ladybug.

Once she was wearing her suit and mask she started running towards where the screams were coming from.

Soon she reached the library where sure enough the akuma had Chloé cornered, the mayor's daughter pressing herself against a bookcase as she cowered.

"No, don't touch me! You'll absolutely ruin my hair!" Chloé whined and Ladybug rolled her eyes.

Just like all the other times her life was in danger the blonde girl was only worried about her looks instead of getting it through her head she might die.

"You're worried about your hair? Well, I was worried about if I could get a good grade on my project but you destroyed by project and took all my chances away just because you felt like it!" the akuma yelled angrily.

"Ugh! Again with the lame science project? Look, I did nothing wrong! You just shouldn't have been in my way with that ugly thing! Besides, I did you a favor! Didn't you see how that thing was matching horribly with your clothes? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you didn't because then you'd be wearing something cool and not those boring rags from earlier!" Chloé ranted and Ladybug had to fight the urge to bang her head against the wall at Chloé's stupidity.

"That's it! I'm ripping that dumb banana from that big empty head of yours!" the akuma roared and advanced.

"No, don't or I'll tell my daddy!" Chloé cowered but was ignored.

' _ _Guess that's my cue to get moving.__ ' Ladybug thought to herself as she reach towards her yoyo.

She was about to throw it it when suddenly a familiar baton flew through the air and hit the akuma in the head.

Ladybug could only gasp and surprise and watch as Chat Noir appeared, caught his baton as it bounced of the akuma and back into his hand and then swung Chloé over his shoulder and sprinted away from the scene to get the girl to safety.

She almost followed but the groaning akuma caught her attention.

Right, she should probably trust her partner to get Chloé away from the danger and focus the the danger itself.

With that in mind she threw her yoyo.

The akuma wasn't really hard to beat, especially when Chat returned to help her out.

Soon they managed to defeat the akuma and Ladybug was able to purify it.

"Pount it!" the heroes grinned as they did their usual fist-bump.

"Nicely done with getting Chloé away from here, Chat." Ladybug complimented the boy who beamed back.

"Thank you, My Lady! I don't mean to brag but it was honestly quite a challenge to focus on where I was going with all that screaming in my hear." he winked at her ad she rolled her eyes.

"I bet it was." she said with a smirk, knowing that he knew as well that she herself had been in the position of Chloé screaming in her ear more then enough times.

"Oh, there you are!" both heroes flinched at the voice calling out to them.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Ladybug murmurred and steadied herself to the ground for when the fast approaching Chloé would throw herself at her.

Only she never did.

Instead Chloé pounched at Chat Noir, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging the leather clad boy close, either oblivious or simply ignoring his obvious discomfort as he tried to push her away.

Probably the latter case since it's Chloé after all.

Still, Ladybug was honestly shocked at seeing Chloé Bourgois hugging Chat Noir.

After all, usually the brat always ignored the cat-boy in favor of his polka-dotted partner.

"You saved my hair!" Chloé then cried, hugging the poor boy even tighter as he awkwardly patted her back, too polite to push her away or simply tell her to let go of him.

Ah. That explained it.

Like always Chloé was only able to think about her hair.

When she finally stepped back a little so she could look at him she shocked both heroes again my flirtiously fluttering her mascara caked eyelashes.

"You are like the greatest hero ever right now!" she said and leaned closer again as Chat leaned back, trying to get away.

Ladybug frowned at the sight.

She always thought she would find it funny if something like this would happen.

She had even already planned to use the famous "Welcome to my life."-line for when Chloé would glomp Chat.

There was only one problem.

She really didn't like what she was seeing.

Chloé Bourgois was well known to be rude and obnoxious to everyone she met but she would flirt with any guy she took a liking to, always for shallow reasons, seeing guys more like throphies than people.

It was already bad enough that the spoiled brat would always smother Adrien Agreste with affection he didn't want and acted like he was happy with it.

Ladybug really didn't like Chloé flirting with Chat Noir, knowing she only did so because he was a pretty attractive hero.

Wait! Attractive?!

Since when did Ladybug think of Chat Noir as attractive?!

"Uhm... Listen, I'm __purr-etty__ flattered but this is a little awkward for __mew__." Chat said, snapping Ladybug out of her thoughts.

Looking up she saw her partner gently pushing a pouting Chloé off him.

"Come on, Kitty! Stop being so shy and join me for some sushi!" she whined as she tried to get closer again.

Looking over the clingy girl's head Chat gave Ladybug a look that clearly said 'Help me!'.

Deciding to try and help her partner both to safe him and ease her own annoyance Ladybug cleared her throat to try and get Chloé's attention.

It only worked on the fifth try when Chloé finally turned around and gave her an unimpressed look.

"Is there something you need, LB?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ladybug simply copied her, raising her own eyebrow and looking unimpressed.

"Sorry Chloé but could you please let go of my partner?" she asked, doing her best to stay polite and not act rude like how Chat pointed out she tended to act towards their fans.

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute." Chloé said, turning her back to her normally favorite half of the heroic duo.

Ladybug expected her to start flirting again but was shocked again when the blonde girl actually had the nerve to press a kiss to Chat's cheek.

He was obviously shocked too as he just stood there, frozen in place.

Ladybug, however, was still able to move so she did.

She grabbed Chloé by the back of her shirt and yanked her away.

"Hey!" Chloé cried as she was pulled away from Chat who sighed in relief.

"Whoops! I think I just heard my ring beeping! This cat would love to stay and __chat__ but he'd gotta go! See you around, Bugaboo!" and with that Chat Noir had left the scene, his powers having not even been used during the fight and so his ring being fine but needing an excuse to get away from Chloé.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ladybug scolded after she let the other girl go.

"Me?! What do you think __you__ are doing?! This is a designer blazer and you could have stretched it!" Chloé protested as she patted her clothing.

"Would you just think about something other than your hair and clothes for __once__? What were you thinking, kissing Chat Noir?" Ladybug was starting to lose her patience very quickly.

"What? He just saved my hair, he's populair and most importantly, he's hot!" Chloé statted as Ladybug sputtered at the last part.

"There should be nothing wrong with laying some moves on a hot guy. Besides, you don't have to be jealous. Even if Chat Noir falls for me, you will always be my favorite hero! You don't have be to jealous of him." the blonde threw a 'friendly' arm around the bluenette's shoulders.

"What? Why would I be jealous of Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked, genuinely confused.

"Because you are obviously jealous of someone and if you're not jealous of him then..." Chloé stopped talking as something seemd to click in her head.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped.

"What?" Ladybug frowned.

"Oh my gosh! You're jealous of __me__!" Chloé gushed and Ladybug felt her jaw drop at what she heard.

"Now what are you talking about?" she demanded to know.

Chloé just laughed, not at all bothered by how the heroine was acting.

"It's so obvious! You know it's only a matter of time before Chat Noir falls for me and you're jealous because of that!" Chloé eplained and Ladybug felt her eye twitch at the accusation.

"What?! I'm not jealous!" she protested, barely believing that even Chloé of all people seemed to think so when it came to her partner.

"Oh, Ladybug! There's no reason to feel ashamed! I mean, everyone is jealous of me for some reason!" Chloé didn't stop her ranting, off in her own world.

"I'm not jealous!" Ladybug shouted again.

She just didn't want a brat like Chloé hanging from her partner like that!

"Hmmm... Sure~" Chloé smirked and realizing she wasn't going to listen Ladybug removed herself from the other girl's grip and started walking away.

"Don't you have someone else to stalk?" she snapped over her shoulder.

"Oh, you're right! What was I thinking! You can keep that mangy alley-cat of yours! I already have my Adri-kins!" and with that Chloé ran away, leaving a horrified Ladybug behind

She couldn't believe she just send Chloé off to harrass Adrien!

For .Chat Noir no less!

She just hated the idea of Chloé clinging to and flirting with her partner that her jealousy had taken over!

Wait, hold up! She wasn't jealous!

She loved Adrien so why would she be jealous over some brat hanging on Chat Noir?!

Nevermind! She needed to get home and beg all her posters of Adrien for forgiveness for letting Chloé loose on him!

With that in mind she zipped off.


End file.
